


pieces of the sun

by ratafia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Sam opens the door and watches them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	pieces of the sun

Sam opens the door, silent out of habit, slow and careful.  
He’s been attacked from behind the closed doors too many times to just walk in.  
Rather, he slinks in, and only the column of light from the hall announces his presence.  
It goes unnoticed, anyway.  
The pair on the bed are too busy with each other.  
Allowing Sam to open that door a watch for a little while.  
To listen. 

They've been at it for a while, judging from Dean's sounds.  
He's always quiet in the beginning, another habit. To not be discovered. To not alert John or whoever was baby-sitting them.  
To not alert Sam.  
He's moaning now, low and needy.  
Not surprising, with how hard Cas is working on him.  
Over him would be a proper term, probably. 

The dim lamplights and the neon sign of the motel they are in cast enough light to see their silhouettes.  
Dean is writhing on the bed, pinned down by the angel's hands on his hips.  
Legs spread, and still trying to thrust up, right into the hot and waiting mouth that is sucking his cock.  
Cas sits on his knees, coat splayed on the floor in a reverse halo of pale cloth.  
Like wings and Sam can swear he can see an outline of feathers and grace for a split second. 

He's noticed so he might as well come in.  
The door closes just as silently behind him, plunging the room into darkness once again.  
The curtains are closed, and lights are off, but Sam doesn't need them to move.  
Some habits are quite useful, after all. 

In the dark, the sounds seem to grow stronger.  
Dean moans Cas' name, again and again, he's close, Sam can tell.  
The bed creaks under him, the old mattress protesting the rough treatment.  
The squeaks and the moans come in a steady, deep rhythm that Cas sets out with his lips.  
Up and down, and the wet, obscene slurps are like fire in Sam's veins. 

He silences the moans with his tongue.  
Dean tastes like beer and blood from a freshly split lip.  
He goes with a kiss easy, falling into it, falling into Sam.  
His final whine is stifled, choked off, and he clutches at Sam's arm as he shakes through his orgasm.  
Sam can hear that Cas swallows.  
He always does. 

Sam's fingers bump into Dean's, as he tugs Cas up by the hair.  
Cas tastes like Dean and purity and the combination is far more addictive than demon blood ever was.  
Even when Dean grumbles something like "sharing is caring" and bumps in between them, claiming a kiss from Cas of his own.  
Sam takes that moment to shrug his clothes away...  
Only for Cas to snap his fingers and vanish it all away, from all three of them.  
Dean hums approvingly, and keeps kissing Cas, wrapping his hands around his neck, urging him onto the bed. 

There's very little shuffle to get them all situated.  
They've been together for so long now, they're like an oiled machine.  
On the hunt and in the bed.  
They just fit, broken puzzle pieces coming together to fill the missing parts they didn't know they had. 

They don't need to know when they can just feel.  
Dean is quiet again, only exhaling deep and just a little bit shaky when Cas sinks into him.  
It won't be long until he'll be squirming again and pleading.  
Blue eyes flicker with unearthly white in the dark for a second as Cas wraps his lips around Sam's cock.  
And as he sinks down, the welcoming heat of his mouth so heavenly good, Sam can swear he can see wings again.  
He can hear the rustle too, just on the edge of his hearing.  
A breath is punched out of Dean so fast Sam can feel it on his balls.  
Cas doesn't seem to be in the mood for slow right now. 

Unrelenting, the coiled strength could squash them like flies, but instead it moves to brings them pleasure.  
Instead, the angel between then moans around Sam's cock, going deeper.  
His nose touches Sam's skin, and its heady and impossible and too hot.  
Sam swears when there's another pair of lips joining in.  
He groans when he gets trapped in between them now.  
Cas' mouth on his cock, Dean's sucking onto his balls from beneath.  
Dean's still quiet, but he moves languid and hungry, doing half the job of fucking himself on Cas' dick. 

It's Cas who surrenders first.  
Sam can feel as his throat tightens, clenches around his cock.  
Reverberating with a deep moan.  
Dean shakes with it, as it's impossible to receive an angel's bliss and not follow.  
Something carrying over through body, Cas explained once.  
As he loses control, his grace surges, needing an escape. 

Sam can feel it acutely, even like this, with minimal contact.  
The wave of power, something light and immense washes over him, over Dean, over the room around them.  
He almost falls from the strength of it.  
It hits like a truck on full speed if getting hit by a truck could ever bring such maddening pleasure. 

A little piece of it stays, it always does.  
It settles somewhere in between Sam's ribs, and he knows that Dean can feel it too.  
The warmth, radiating from inside, like a miniature sun.  
It's there, as they crawl under the blankets.  
It there, as they tangle with each other, limbs and breathes mingling, sleepy kisses shared.  
Cas doesn't sleep, of course, but he still settles in with them often.  
Today he's curled around Dean's back, protective.  
Cas reaches above Dean's shoulder to swipe back the damp lock of hair off Sam's face so he doesn't have to release Dean's hand.  
That warmth is still there.

It's still there in the morning, as they eat cold fast food that Sam brought yesterday.  
Cas have already got them fresh coffee too. 

The warmth, the presence in Sam's heart pulses stronger as Cas drops off chaste kiss on the cheek, after doing the same to Dean.


End file.
